


The Bite of 87

by ChickenNugget14



Series: FNaF AU [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNugget14/pseuds/ChickenNugget14
Summary: Jeremy has been moved to dayshift. He did as Scott said. He wore his uniform, and is staying VERY close to the animatronics. Will he survived the day?? This story is set in my AU.
Series: FNaF AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624465
Kudos: 2





	The Bite of 87

Jeremy rushed to put on his coat and ran out of the house. In 5 minutes, he was there. He looked up at the neon sign, reading: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He walked in. Police were everywhere. The left side of the building was blocked off by police tape. "Jeremy, you're here!" Scott came up to him, red in the face. "Police are everywhere!" Scott yelled. "Yeah, I noticed." Jeremy remarked sarcastically. "Why is the building blocked off?" Jeremy asked, leaning behind Scott to take a glance at the walled off area. "The police are going to lock down the building after the birthday. The kids are already here, let's go!" Scott said, he put his arm around Jeremy and lead him to the show stage. The kids were gathered around a table with presents. The birthday boy opened a present. "No way a Teddy Ruxpin!! Thanks so much Mom!!" Jeremy smiled. The kid reminded Jeremy of what he was like when he was young. The sound was gone. Jeremy begin to sweat. He had worked at Freddy's for a week now, and the sound of garbled static was usual. It came from The Mangle, in Kids Cove. But the noise was gone. Jeremy began to look around. Nothing was there. Maybe it was moved out of the building? Jeremy thought. The kid opened another present, and rushed up to Scott. "Thanks Dad." Scott hugged the child back. "Happy birthday Jason." It then dawned on Jeremy that the birthday boy was Scott's son. Jeremy relaxed. The noise was gone, yes, but it was a birthday. He should lighten up. His thoughts were broken by the sudden shout: "JEREMY, LOOK OUT!!!" The Mangle lunged down at Jeremy's head and bit down on his frontal lobe. The last thing Jeremy remembered was him being taken away by doctors. 

6 years later:

Mike was finally here. He glanced at the cameras as Scott talked. "...They used to be able to walk around during the day too, but then there was The Bite of 87'."


End file.
